Cries In The Wind
by SalvatoreBabe96
Summary: Elena chooses and a surprise ending comes around for Stefan ... Damon/Stefan - Brothers Bond


**Cries In The Wind**

Stefan Salvatore stood on the leafy ground, staring intensely at his older brother, his hero, the man that he looked up to but would never tell the egotistical, backstabbing jerk!

Damon Salvatore stared back at his younger brother, wondering where they had gone wrong, wondering why he was doomed to fight and hurt his brother for life!

Elena Gilbert stood in the middle of them, tears glistening her beautiful face, silently begging each of them to not make her do this. She looked towards Stefan wondering when he was going to come forwards and wrap his strong and protective arms around her waist and pull her close and whisper words of comfort in her ear.

Stefan pulled his gaze of his brother, to stare into Elena's deep brown eyes, salty tears brimming over the edge, forming into tear drops that would soon stream down her face. He knew what she wanted but he would not give it to her until she had chosen, so he just turned his back to them and glared at the tree.

"It's time to choose Elena, me and Damon can't go on like this, it's going to kill one of us, we know, but you have to choose now!" Stefan exclaimed, turning so that he was staring into Damon's piercing blue eyes, that showed nothing but a predators want and need.

_Why do we always to this Stefan? _Damon's voice entered his mind, piercing his soul. Stefan scowled at him and turned away yet again, _Because your good at stealing your brothers girlfriends? I mean, how many times have you done this now, 3 times … What happened with Melissa, Damon? _I sent back, I could tell at the mention of her name, he flinched, _I found out that you were here in Mystic Falls and I wanted to leave but she wouldn't let me, so I did what I had to do, to see my brother again, I didn't know about the Katherine clone until afterwards. _Came the voice of the betrayer, I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I sent back one word that held so much meaning and loathing, _Lair_, and with that I cut off the connection.

"Choose Elena! Me or Stefan?" Damon voice boomed at her, she backed away a little bit.

Stefan was thinking of Bonnie, they had become such good friends since he had found out about Damon and Elena, Bonnie cut off her friendship with Elena and quickly became best friends with Stefan.

" Wait! Stop!" Came a voice, that sounded almost like a winded angel, I looked towards to sky, only to be met with a dark, cold night, raindrops pouring on my head, as lightening struck the trees far away.

" Elena Gilbert! If you choose Damon bloody Salvatore then I will never speak to you again!" Bonnie stood in front of Elena, glaring at her as Elena looked between Damon and Stefan.

" I'm sorry Bonnie, but I choose Damon … because he makes me feel alive yet safe and protective and Stefan broods and is depressed and Damon is happy and knows who he is … I'm sorry Stefan but I choose Damon!" She cried and ran into the outstretched arms off her new lover. Suddenly, Damon couldn't think straight, pictures of him and Stefan flashed through his mind, hearing the laughter, then the arguing voices as Stefan made Damon drink from the girl, then back to Melissa, she had been beautiful, but when Damon had found out that she was going out with Stefan, he had become jealous, but not jealous of Stefan, jealous of Melissa.

Then, it hit him, Damon didn't want Elena, he wanted his brother to himself, so they could live together for eternity, with no one else but each other. He pushed Elena away and ran towards Stefan.

"Stefan, I'm sorry for everything, every single hint of pain that I have ever put you through but you see, I steal your girlfriends because they steal you from me!" Damon cried. Stefan looked up in complete and utter shock, what the hell was his brother saying, had he been drinking? Was this another mind trick?

"Are you drunk, Damon?" Stefan said, calmly. Damon shook his head and stared into his baby brothers face, innocent eyed but explaining so much, he finally let the walls around his heart go and the 145 years of emotion slipped through

" Wait, so no one is getting me … and I'm not getting neither of you?" Elena screamed, glaring at us. Damon smirked, and said "No, darling, because you can't break brothers!"

" But Damon, I like Bonnie, will you steal her from me, if I don't let her steal me from you?" Stefan whispered quietly, so only Damon could hear. His brother chuckled, and slapped him on the back before looking over at Bonnie, she stared innocently back at him, which made him smile a true smile.

"No, get and get her bro, just let me be friends with her at least …" Damon whispered back, Stefan laughed and said, " Okay, I suppose so," Before running over to Bonnie, twirling her around, and planting a passionate kiss on her plump lips, Bonnie pulled away and giggled before kissing him again.

"My my Salvatore, I hope I'm not a second choice," She looked at him sternly, Stefan threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh Bonnie, for the record, you're my first choice!" He twirled her around, and struck her lips with his, before smiling at Damon.

The three walked away, away from the cold night, away from dark woods, away from the cry's of Elena Gilbert, because in the end, that's all her cries were.

CRIES IN THE WIND!


End file.
